winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 110/Script
The Mystery of Lost MagicPop Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: Gentlemen, welcome to the Pixie Plaza! Come back soon ladies, and bring lots of money! Lockette: Your room is straight down this hall, last door on your right. Breakfast in your room nine o'clock sharp! I'll get someone to take your luggage right away! Guzman! Poxroy: Thanks! Chatta: Wow! It looks even bigger up close! Right, Amore? Right? Right? Amore: Calm down, Chatta! Rollo: Good morning, ladies! Do you have reservations? Chatta: Better than that, Mr. Rollo! I'm on assignment for RadioPixie! I'm reviewing all the hotels in the Magic Dimension! This is my colleague. Amore: Hi. Rollo: You'll be hard pressed to find a better hotel in all the Magic Dimension! Amore: What a wonderful place! Rollo: Top quality services! Chatta: We'll see! Our listeners are all eager to hear about our stay in your luxury hotel. Rollo: You'll be treated like princesses! Please! Make yourself at home! Chatta: Ready, Amore? Scene: Suite Rollo: This is the most luxurious suite in the hotel! Chatta: Ooooh! Wow! Rollo: There's even a courtesy wardrobe... Well? Amore: What about beds? There aren't any beds! Rollo: Ladies, this is just the hall. The bedrooms are down there. Here is your map and walkie talkies. Be careful not to get lost. Now follow me. This way... Here is the famous Rainbow bathroom. Chatta: Fabulous! Rollo: The superbly comfortable bedroom. And, of course, the miniature golf course! Amore & Chatta: Wow! Miniature golf! Chatta: Yes! Yes! Yes! Rollo: If you need anything, just ring the bell and it will be taken care of right away. Guzman will take very good care of you! Enjoy your stay! Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: Professor Poxroy, what's the matter? Poxroy: You have lost my backpack! Its contents are VERY valuable! I've crossed deserts and jungles with it and your LUXURY hotel lost it! Rollo: LOCKETTE!!! Get to the bottom of this! Find that backpack! Lockette: Explorer's backpack! Ring any bells, Guzman? Guzman: No! I think that about says it all. Lockette: I'll handle this! I'm going to need the service car! Rollo: Don't use up too much gas! And watch your speed, those are new tires! Scene: Pixieville Lockette: Taxi, taxi... That way! Scene: Suite Chatta: Well, Pam, it's not huge, but it's nicely decorated! Yes, Tune, it's sparkling clean! Hi, Cherie! How's the raspberry juice? I'll tell you in a sec. Rollo: How do you like your room? Are you pleased with everything? Amore: It's all so perfect! I really couldn't ask for anything more! Chatta: Of course you could! Go on! Dare ya! Amore: Should I? Chatta: Oh, come on!! In the Wisteria Hall Suite all your wishes come true! Amore: Honey roses! I wanna be covered in Honey rose petals! Scene: Pixieville Lockette: Yes? Scene: Suite Rollo: One moment, Lockette. Amore: I don't know, it is just a whim, after all... can I? Chatta: You can! You must! Especially if it's a whim! Amore: Okay, I'll say it, I'd like a Volcano Cake! I've been wanting to try one for ages! Rollo: Hear that! Volcano cake now! Don't keep the guests waiting! First get the cake, then the backpack! Scene: Pixieville Lockette: Get out of my way! Scene: Molly Moo Lockette: Caramel!!! Caramel? Caramel! Caramel: In a hurry, Lockette? Lockette: I need a cake! Caramel: Wait! The Volcano Cake? I make one per year and... Lockette: Just put it on the Wisteria Hall Suite tab! Caramel: It's extremely delicate, you better not shake it... Lockette: You can fill me in later! Scene: Pixieville Lockette: Put it all on the Wisteria Hall suite tab! *She uses balloons to keep the service car afloat* Lockette: Backpack, backpack? There! Oh! Excuse me, do you mind? *She hands the cake to a goat* Lockette: I'll give it right back, promise! There you go, it's all yours! Sorry, gotta go! Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: You found the cake? Great! I've got another urgent request! Scene: Pixieville Rollo: It's a unique model, very expensive... Scene: Shop Clerk: Hi there! What model are you interested in? Grandpa? Spring? Shy? Incorporated? Rollo: Tell him you want the "Untamable One," the X-Wild! Clerk: The X-Wild? The real experts' model! It rings when it feels like it! Answers to whoever it likes! Don't forget to read... Lockette: I'll read the instructions later! Put it on the Wisteria Hall Suite tab! Clerk: Hey, you forgot your cake! Scene: Pixieville Lockette: Thank you! Don't worry, Wisteria Hall will pay for everything! Rafflesia: And then she said to me... Huh? If you're tired of listening to me, just say so! Lockette: Floxy! Step away from that backpack! Floxy: A MagicPop! This is my lucky day! You want it? Come get it! Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: You got the X-Wild? Good! Poxroy: And my backpack? Have you found my backpack? Rollo: Don't you worry Professor Poxroy! We have everything under control! Do you happen to remember where the insecticide is? Scene: Pixieville Floxy: Here's a gift for you, Lockette! Forest essence! Putrified! Want more? Scene: Suite Rollo: Lockette! There's one more request. Amore: Well, it was my dream as a child to have one. Chatta: Tell him! Amore: Should I? It's called Enormolous! It's a furry animal! Gigantic! Pink and fluffy! Scene: Toy Shop Lockette: Gigantolous! Immensous! No, Enormolous! Have you got anything like that? Augustus: Here, this is the biggest puppet around. We sell it lyophilized! You just add water and pop! It becomes Enormolous! Lockette: Great! Put it on Wisteria Suite's tab! Scene: Pixieville Floxy: Looking for a mischievous elf thief? He went that way! Bye, Lockette! I'll send you a postcard when I get there! Lockette: You're up! Don't forget the postcard! I'm so sorry! Just send the bill to Wisteria Hall Suite! Today totally sucks! Scene: Pixie Plaza Poxroy: My MagicPop! Good job, Miss! You should reward her, Mr. Rollo. Rollo: Lockette, from now on you are in charge of our Lost and Found department! Chatta: Hey, you managed to find it all! Amore: The Volcano cake too! Oh! Oh! Oh! Lockette: You two? So you were the guests in the Wisteria Hall Suite! Amore: Yes, and it was amazing! We were spoiled rotten! Chatta: Let it rain raspberry juice! Put it on Wisteria's tab! Rollo: Will you pay cash? Chatta: Pardon? Rollo: Nothing is for free! Especially at the Pixie Plaza Hotel! Let's see, Honey roses, Volcano cake, balloons, X-Wild, damages to people and things, destruction of the Pixie Plaza, giant furry animal... Chatta: We'll never be able to pay this tab off! I can't even pronounce the amount! Rollo: You don't have to pronounce it to pay it! Animal #1: Not quite there yet. Too hot! Too cold! Too hot! Rafflesia: Thank you! Could you scratch my nose now? Animal #2: There is still a speck of dust! Here! And here! And here! Clean it! Guzman: What a good idea it was to give all the guests bells! We'll work less, and in a few months Chatta and Amore will have paid off their tab. Lockette: Speaking of which, I could sure use another raspberry juice. Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)